


let me work it

by yourelectriclove



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, Fingering, Fluff, Insecure Even, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stubble Burn, Top Even, a little bit, even grows stubble and isak is a slut for it basically, is beard burn a kink? idk but isak has it, stubble burn on thighs mmHhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: "Do you like it?" Even suddenly asks, his lips making a trail down Isak's neck, all nervousness gone and he's teasing, he's biting down on Isak's jaw and sucking a purple bruise beside the yellow fading ones behind his right ear, he's all Isak can feel, his stubble scratching his soft skin turning it pink and red and Even's never been overly possessive, but something about Isak's neck covered in not one but two marks that came from him, it makes the possessive side of him riled up and hot."You know I love it"or basically, even has stubble and isak loves it a little too much





	let me work it

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO so I literally couldn't get this out of my head because even with stubble would be so hot and isaks thighs were made for stubble burn okay? OKAY

Isak could tell something was up with Even. He was like an open book, to Isak anyway, so when Even enters the room with a small smile, shuffles over to the bed, plops himself down on the edge of the mattress before running a hand down Isak's naked back, stopping at the waistband of his sweats then going back up, hand settling at the top of his spine. 

Isak props himself up on his elbows, sensing something wrong with him, his eyes look worried and his lips are dented a little from his teeth biting into them. He knew something was up from this morning, when they showered together and Even spent more time staring at their hanging basket filled with their razors and shaving gel rather than being all over Isak like he usually would do when they're both wet and naked and pressed against each other, he can just tell. He can tell now by the way Even's fingers are twitching against his bare back and by the way he's pressing against Isak's skin to calm his nerves down. 

 

"You okay babe?" Isak asks gently, closing his laptop lid and solely focusing on his boyfriend, he curls himself around Even's body so he's halfway on his lap and Even sighs with what sounds like relief as he presses his face against Isak's hair, breathing in the smell of coconut and raspberries. 

 

"I should shave" it sounds more like a question than a statement and his eyes are looking down at the sheets and he's frowning slightly and Isak doesn't like this sad look on his face, he hums to himself, moving his legs so he's fully straddling Even's lap, his hands gripping his jaw so he can make him look into his eyes, the stubble he feels on his hands as he does so is beautiful. 

 

"Says who?" He says quietly, searching Even's worried expression and taking in the small amount of stubble that lays across his jaw and a little on his cheeks, he looks older, even more sexy than usual if that were even possible, Isak can't help but love it a little too much. 

 

Even sighs deeply gripping Isak's thick thighs in his large palms, massaging the skin to make his own anxiety about the conversation cool down a bit, he looks thoughtful, his eyes glancing from Isak's eyes to their bed sheets. 

 

"The boys said I looked scruffy" and suddenly Isak hates all his friends. 

He feels the need to protect Even from their friends teasing remarks and he knows they do it all with love and he'd probably tease a little too if Jonas walked into school with a moustache growing in, but this is his boyfriend, and his instincts kick in along with the the overwhelming need to protect him from dumb comments. 

He frowns, his hands tucking into Even's soft unstyled hair, his fingers rubbing against his scalp and Even closes his eyes and leans into the touch, his face leaning forward to rest against Isak's neck. 

"Do you like it?" Isak asks quietly, his skin tickling as Even kisses along his collarbone, the stubble slightly burning his skin and it shouldn't be as much as a turn on as it is. 

"The boys-" 

"Screw the boys, do you like it?" He asks again, his smooth cheek pressing against Even's own rough one and it feels so good he really could whine out loud at the feeling. He leans up to look Even directly in the eyes and finally, the older boy nods, his eyes darting down to look at Isak's thighs again, but it's enough, it's confirmation. 

"It makes me feel older, more mature" Even says softly, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin on Isak's hips. 

It's not like Isak is weak, but he's definitely weak for Even, so he practically melts as the words leave his mouth, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, because it's hot, Even's hot, unbelievably so, and he's only human, he's a teenage boy with a fucking sexy older boyfriend who has facial hair that he likes to mark his thighs with, and you can't really blame him for getting a little hard. 

He grins slightly, moving his body up a little so when he sits back down his ass is pressed to Even's cock, which he's happy to feel is hard too, the hot and thick bulge presses right against where Isak needs him most, his thin sweats not doing much to keep them separated. 

"You look like such a man" Isak whispers lowly, his hands pressing to Even's cheeks again. Even smirks closed mouthed, his hands moving to Isak's ass, groping the thick globes and spreading them a little, just to see Isak close his eyes and whimper softly. 

Even leans forward his lips millimetres from Isak's "I like feeling like a man for you" 

Isak nods fast his ass pushing down against Even's hands on his ass, wanting more and more of his touch and his skin and his dirty words, he wants to be held down and fucked hard and then cuddled sweetly and bathed like baby, and he'll get what he wants, because Even gives him everything he needs. 

"Do you like it?" Even suddenly asks, his lips making a trail down Isak's neck, all nervousness gone and he's teasing, he's biting down on Isak's jaw and sucking a purple bruise beside the yellow fading ones behind his right ear, he's all Isak can feel, his stubble scratching his soft skin turning it pink and red and Even's never been overly possessive, but something about Isak's neck covered in not one but two marks that came from him, it makes the possessive side of him riled up and hot. 

"You know I love it" Isak whimpers lowly, his hands dragging down Even's back and then back up to grip at the back of his hair attempting to press their lips together, but Even is fast, he flips them around in lightning speed, his hands grabbing Isak's wrists and holding them above his head so he can't move or touch, and it's torture.

It's torture when Even smirks and presses an open mouthed kiss to Isak's slack lips, and he doesn't even have time to react and kiss back before Even is moving, his lips kissing his cheeks, and chin, his jaw and earlobe, moving down to his neck, his skin is rubbed red raw with beard burn and he fucking loves it, he presses into it and wants more, it's painful but so good and he wants it all over his body, he wants Even's mouth everywhere, he wants to feel him for days and when he's sitting in class he wants his thighs to hurt with red scratches, he wants Even to rub soothing cream into his skin and kiss at the marks he leaves behind like he's worshipping them on the wonder that is Isak's body, he wants it so bad. 

"Kiss me, kiss me Even" he breathes heavily, his thighs trembling in want and he finally gets what he wants, Even leans back up, not before pulling off both their shirts, throwing them behind them on the floor before pressing their skin together, they're both sweaty and it should be gross but Isak presses close, his arms wrapping around Even's neck, definitely not letting him go anywhere this time, before pressing their lips together. 

It's wet and hard and not their most co-ordinated kiss, but it's messy and so good and Isak can feel the skin around his lips burning and hurting in the best way, he whines for it, moans for it, his hips thrusting up and his mouth opening to let Even lick at his tongue and bite at his bottom lip, his lips are sore and swollen and oh so red and pretty, Even pulls back, his thumb rubbing against Isak's wet open mouth, collecting their spit and his eyes burning with desire at the redness that surrounds Isak's lips. 

He presses his thumb against Isak's tongue, makes him suck on the wetness he just collected, and Isak licks it up whilst whining for more, his hand grabbing Even's free one, pushing it down until he reaches his cock, so hard through his sweats, Even grips and squeezes, his big hand engulfing Isak's entire bulge, he let's go of Even's thumb instead grabbing his hand and enclosing his lips around two of his fingers instead, he tastes good and he needs something to suck on to sedate him at the moment. 

 

"you're so bad baby, look at you" Even groans lowly, he pulls his fingers out of Isak's mouth, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he starts whining like the spoiled brat he is, and pulls off his sweats and little white boxers. Isak is breathing harshly, his thighs immediately spreading for Even before he even asks, he loves it, he loves him so much. 

Even takes his time, he brings his hand up to Isak's face slowly kissing him again, their lips making a smacking noise that fills the room, he pulls away and grips Isak's thighs again, his hands mostly covering them as he pushes them to his chest, Isak pants loudly, his own hands moving to hold them up before Even asks him to, he's such a good boy, always so good. 

 

"do you want me to lick you out baby? Or I could fuck you with my fingers?" He asks, even though he knows exactly what he wants to do to make his boy cum, but he loves asking and watching the way Isak can't seem to make his mind up, can't decide on which way he wants Even he open him up and fill up his body.

 

"First one" Isak says suddenly shy and his ass is basically in the air and Even's eyes are looking and his cock is getting even more hard in appreciation. 

 

Even just hums, his head moving down and he presses his tongue against Isak's rim, just gently kitten licking for the time being. Isak gasps wetly, his head pushing back against the pillows, his hands gripping Even's hair pulling him closer to his ass. He spreads Isak's thick cheeks and moans loudly as if licking at Isak's ass is getting him off just as much as it gets Isak off and Even swears that it could. 

His licks get dirtier and his fingers pull Isak apart even more, his tongue feels heavy and his jaw hurts a little but Isak is whining and whimpering loudly, his legs shake and his eyes close tight, he's twitching unashamedly as Even bites at his rim and breaches his thumb into Isak's hole, he's loose enough for one finger but he definitely won't add anymore without lube, not when they haven't had sex for two days and Isak definitely isn't open enough to take more than his tongue at the moment. 

 

He fucks him with his thumb for moment and it really isn't long enough to reach any of Isak's special spots inside him but it makes him shout and grip his own hair and scratch down Even's small love handles in attempt to hold on to something. He leans down again and licks around his thumb, he can feel his stubble burning against Isak's skin, his ass is going to be absolutely destroyed in a few hours and he can't wait to see Isak's already red hole turn even more red and swollen. 

 

Isak is babbling, his legs wrapping around Even's head in an attempt to ground himself a little, he's already slipping into his head space. 

 

Even pulls back, his chin wet with his own spit and his hair wild from Isak's hair pulling on it, he looks a mess but a fucking sexy one at that. 

 

"Even- baby" Isak whines softly his hands making grabbing motions but Even just smiles, pressing their lips together for half a second if that, before moving back down to his ass. Isak's legs and thighs hurt, his muscles straining as Even pushes them up further so he can look at Isak's face while making him cum, his thighs are red as Even licks and kisses down them until.he reaches his hole again. 

He spits on Isak's hole watching it slide down his rim and balls before licking it back up and into Isak's entrance, his tongue fucking into him once again. Isak feels like he's on the verge of screaming, his ass stings with stubble burn and he can hardly think properly, not when he's so close, he just needs-

 

"Touch me baby" Isak whines out slowly, he sounds like he's sobbing and Even wants to give him the entire fucking universe if he could grasp it for him. 

He doesn't touch him fully, he rubs his thumb along the wet leaking head of his cock, collecting up the sticky precum while sucking on Isak's slightly more open hole before Isak tenses up, his back arching so harshly off the bed Even's mouth runs dry, he rubs his cock and licks his hole, until Isak is run dry, his cum covers his tiny stomach, he's panting hard and he look sated, he looks soft and completely down. 

His eyelashes flutter as Even lowers his legs, his lips kissing over the harsh redness his facial hair caused, he really shouldn't love it as much as he does, it shouldn't make his cock as hard as it is, he fucking adores it and so does Isak apparently. 

 

Isak opens his eyes, his green eyes hazy and he whines Even's name softly, his whole body curling around Even's own. 

 

"I'll run us a bath baby?" He mumbles softly kissing down Isak's marked neck and kissing his red lips soundly, Isak just nods hiding his content smile into the crook of Even's arm. 

"Wanna' suck your cock first" his words sound slurred and his hand is already reaching down to grip Even's incredibly hard dick, his fingers squeezing and pushing down Even's boxers, his cock slapping against his stomach and the sight alone makes Isak groan and move down until he's laying between Even's legs.

Even wants to protest and tell Isak he doesn't need to cum right now but he can't really say anything when Isak sucks on his leaking cock like it's a lolly, his already swollen lips stretching out, the redness of the stubble burn around his mouth makes Even feel even more turned on. He curls his fingers around his baby's curls, letting him set the pace as he sucks, it usually takes him a few minutes before he starts taking more of Even's cock into his mouth but Even is completely satisfied with this, his mouth falls open a loud moan and a soft "fuck baby" leaving his lips as Isak hums lowly, his mouth leaving his cock and moving down to his balls, sucking one at a time into his mouth as his hand works at Even's cock slowly, he can feel his stomach tense and his eyes roll back, Isak is so good at this, so good at making Even feel amazing. 

"That's it baby boy" he breathes out heavily, Isak stops sucking on his balls, kisses them a few times before moving back to his cock, his lips stretching as he takes him completely down his throat in one motion, choking himself a little but he likes it, Even groans loudly, his teeth biting down in his lips as he continues to praise Isak, praise his mouth and his entire being. 

"I can't believe you're mine, I'm- fuck" he sobs slightly as Isak fucks the head of his cock into his cheek so Even can see the imprint of it, he touches it slowly and it's so fucking hot it only takes a few more bobs of Isak's head before he comes down Isak's throat, Isak coughs but swallows, his throat working hard to get every drop of Even's cum. 

Isak continues suckling on the head softly like he can't get enough, working Even through the aftershock of his intense orgasm, he pulls off slowly, spit clinging to his lips and his chin, he coughs a little and looks up at Even with a shy smile on his face, his eyes wet and his body satisfied and a little sore but still amazing feeling non the less. 

Even smiles at him petting his hair and pulling him up so he can kiss him slowly and soundly, their lips are wet and sticky and his mouth tastes like Isak and Isak's mouth tastes like Even and it's beautifully hot. 

"Bath now?" He asks softly as they pull away, Isak giggles and nods before falling into Even's chest and kissing over his jaw letting the stubble tickle his lips. 

* 

The next morning, when Isak had already got up, kissed Even softly, rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw and then complained about the pain in his ass and let Even kiss the marks on his neck and kiss at the small amount of redness around his mouth, because he's 's spoiled brat who Even loves, god does he love him. After he's well kissed and content he leaves for his early class, Even sleeps in until ten, he's about to go into the bathroom and wash up before checking his phone where he see's a text from Isak. 

'don't shave today babe, I like my man 'scruffy' ;)' 

 

So Even doesn't shave that morning or the next morning or the morning after that because he likes it, Isak loves it and nobody else fucking matters.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think about this concept guys ! <3


End file.
